Joker
: | actor= Larry Storch Corey BurtonB:TB&tB: Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, season 2, episode 25. Jeff Bennett , direct-to-video film 27.Mark Hamill : , season 1, episode 13. }} The Joker is one of Batman and Robin's greatest foes in Gotham City. He frequently pairs up with the Penguin. Physical appearance The Joker is a middle-aged Caucasian male, who has bleached white skin, red lips and green hair, to resemble a clown (due to him having fallen into a vat of chemicals). He wears a purple pinstripe suit with a red bowtie, a red vest and gray gloves. Personality Insert details here. Skills and abilities Insert details here. History ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' Season one (right) unmasked in their haunted house.]] The Joker and Penguin were involved in a counterfeiting operation, and they used the haunted house at the Gotham City Amusement Park as their hideout. When Batman and Robin explored the haunted house in order to search for them, the criminal duo used numerous spooky tricks and mechanisms to attempt to scare them away, which proved fruitless. However, they captured Batman and Robin by luring them into a trap room, which they couldn't escape from because the walls were too smooth for their Bat-lines to hook onto anything. When the heroes failed to return, the gang got worried and decided to investigate the haunted house themselves. When they did, they too were subject to the Joker's and Penguin's tricks and traps. However, despite their best efforts, they failed to scare the gang away. is really the Joker.]] In a final attempt to get rid of them, they disguised themselves as skeletons and tried to chase them off. The disguises backfired; Scooby-Doo mistook them for "delicious-looking bones" and started chasing them. They ended up falling into their own trap, the very same one they used to capture Batman and Robin. After their capture, the two villains revealed that while they did pass the counterfeit money, they did not print it; the actual mastermind behind the operation was someone else whose identity they didn't even know. , season 1, episode 2. The Joker and Penguin later attempted to steal a flying suit from a spoonerism-prone inventor. They disguised themselves as a dryad and a troll, hoping to scare the gang off their trail. , season 1, episode 15. ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' He and Penguin attempted to find the fortune of Bulldog Benson.BTB&tB: Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!, season 2, episode 25. ''Scooby-Doo! Team-Up'' 's dream.]] At the beginning of his visit to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City headquarters, Scooby-Doo dozed off and dreamt he was Batman's sidekick (wearing Robin's clothes), helping him take out the Joker. : , issue 2. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? Season one ''Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * The New Scooby-Doo Movies ** 102. ** 115. * Batman: The Brave and the Bold ** 225. Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases! * Scooby-Doo! Team-Up ** #2. (dream, no lines) ** #21. * DTV27. * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? ** 113. Notes/Trivia * His first Scooby-Doo! Team Up appearance is based on his attire in the Silver/Bronze Age of DC comics, while his second appearance and personality is based on the incarnation seen in Batman: The Animated Series (wherein he was voiced by Mark Hamill). Appearances in other media * The Joker is widely regarded as Batman's greatest adversary. He was originally conceived as a comic-book character by artists, Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson, and writer, Bill Finger, for DC Comics, first appearing in Batman #1 (April 25, 1940). * Joker's first animated appearance was in the The Adventures of Batman segments of the Filmation-produced, The Batman/Superman Hour, which were later repackaged as Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder. He was voiced by Larry Storch, who would reprise the role for The New Scooby-Doo Movies. He also appeared in Hanna-Barbera's The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, voiced by Frank Welker. * The incarnation of Joker in the film Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold, originally appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold TV series on Cartoon Network. He was voiced by Jeff Bennett in both. References External links * Joker at SuperFriends Wikia. The Super Friends series and The New Scooby-Doo Movies were both produced by Hanna-Barbera. Their connection beyond sharing the same studio, if any, is unknown. }} Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Clowns Category:Culprits Category:Guest stars Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold characters Category:Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold villains Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Team-Up villains Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 characters Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 villains